The Mysterious Visitors
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: One a typical night of pranking, Edgar and Ellen are home alone once again and to their surprise they get two mysterious visitors in which they hadn't seen in a very long time.


**A/N: I only own my OCs, who are the mysterious visitors in the story. I don't plan to continue this, but if you like it and would like more, just let me know whether in PM or review. I did this for fun and randomness and if you don't like it, don't read it, don't flame me, but if you care of want to, feel free to Read & Review.**

* * *

Edgar and Ellen were alone in their house once again, cooking up pranks to infest upon the unsuspecting people of Nod's Limbs. Not that they didn't mind being alone together. There was a ominous doorbell and both twins jerked their heads up and turned to the door.

"Who could that be?" Edgar wondered.

"Probably those dumb old girl scouts foisting their cookies again, brother." Ellen snorted.

"I'll handle it." Edgar got up and grabbed his axe while slithering for the door. He opened it and he gasped with shock at the two figures standing before them. He was so shocked he dropped his axe down and it clanged on the floor.

"Edgar!" Ellen cried.

"Ellen, you have to see this!" Edgar turned his head and called out.

"Alright, what's the fuss about?" Ellen walked over with her hands on her hips and she looked up with the same astonishment as her twin brother.

One figure had long, curly ebony hair with big wide eyes. She wore a gray jacket over her crimson blood-colored dress with black high-heeled shoes. Beside her, the other figure had Gomez Addams like hair and a pencil thin mustache and wore a bleak colored jacket with smoke colored pants and black shoes.

"Edgar, Ellen!" the woman said in an Elizabethan accent.

"Mother, Father!" the twins cheered and clung onto the couple. "You're back from your vacation!"

"Yes..." the man said with a Vincent Price like voice.

"What took you guys so long?" Edgar asked as he gently took his parents to the den.

"Yeah, you've been gone for at least seven years!" Ellen added.

"Well sweetie, it's a long story," the woman said, mistakenly sitting on Pet. "Are you sure you'd like to hear of it?"

"We got time, it's not like we're going anywhere besides school." Edgar said.

"Very well," the woman said. "We _were_ going on an around the world trip and it ended in about four months after we left. We were on our way home, but we got into trouble."

"Trouble?" the twins asked with sinister grins.

"Yes," the man replied. "It was a long time ago."

**Flashback**

_"Well Ebbie, we finally finished our journey around the world, spreading chaos."_

_"Indeed we have, Edmond. The children will be so proud and fond of us. Now we must go through this airport system."_

_"Ebbie and Edmond Von Horror?" a guard asked._

_"Yes?" the husband and wife replied._

_"Come with me," the guard ordered. "You're both being questioned by airport security."_

_Ebbie and Edmond looked at each other worriedly, then walked off to follow the guard. The husband and wife were sitting across from a man dark behind the shadows. They weren't scared though, only worried this would delay their journey back home to their then seven-year-old twins._

_"Am I to understand ma'am, you are born from witchcraft?" the man behind the desk asked._

_"Yes," Ebbie nodded. "My mother was burnt at the stake for witchcraft when I was 16 and my father was drowned since he was a wizard."_

_"I see..." the guard checkmarked this. "And sir, you're a descendant from Edgar Allen Poe?"_

_"Indeed I am," Edmond nodded. "I was very close with him and even named my children after him."_

_"We need to get back to them, my Aunt Gloria and Uncle Morgatroy are looking after them but they're very old and frail, they could die any day now." Ebbie added._

_"Don't worry ma'am, this won't take long, just come with me in my van." the man led them to a van. "Step right in."_

_Ebbie and Edmond got inside the van, then the man slammed the doors shut and the van drove off to take them to a psychiatric ward. Both parents screamed and cried with protests to get back to their children, but no one listened. They had to serve a sentence, no matter how long it would take. They were both then scared, but they admitted they would be fine as long as they had each other, even if Ebbie's relatives died within a year or so and Morgatroy died three years after and Edgar and Ellen were left to care for themselves._

**End of Flashback**

"I'm sorry we were gone so long, children." Ebbie frowned.

"Oh Mother!" the twins clung onto her.

"We're here for you now, from here to eternity." Edmond smiled.

And with that, the twins were a happy family again, not too happy like others in Nod's Limbs. The twins were still mischievous and sinister under the influence of their equally mischievous and sinister parents.


End file.
